


Hello Star

by surrenderdammit



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, trust this Vulcan to twist 'hey, you're better than I expected' into something like that. Pinned to the floor. By a petite human female. (girl!Kirk/Spock AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She's caught somewhere between rolling her eyes and hitting something. She settles for a compromise and does both; hitting his shoulder with a huff.

"Geez, I'm not a fucking delicate flower, Spock," she grumbles, annoyance and amusement warring in her tone but at the look on his face the latter wins out and she smirks.

"I…apologize, Captain," he begins, squirming just the tiniest bit as he hesitates. "I was unaware of this level of proficiency in hand-to-hand combat on your part. Previous observations and experiences have not alluded to the level of skill you seem to possess at this time."

Really, trust this Vulcan to twist 'hey, you're better than I expected' into something like that. Pinned to the floor. By a petite human female.

Really, if she wasn't still a bit annoyed by the way he'd handled her in their first (friendly) sparring match ever she'd laugh. Okay, she still did, but it's that eyebrow, she swears!

"Well, you haven't really caught me at my best during any one of those observations, Spock," she grins, resisting the urge to rub herself against him from her place straddling his hips at the thrilling realization that he hasn't pushed her off yet ever since her grip relented and she leant back to free his arms at the accept of defeat. "I've either been drunk off my scull, or high on vaccines and running on no sleep, whatever the fuck Bones drugged me up with, and yeah, some other physical injuries. Doesn't put me in top condition for fighting a species several times stronger than me, does it?"

He stiffens at her mention of past events; the  _Narada_  still fresh on everyone's mind only three months away from the cluster-fuck of that time-travelling mess of a fucking maniac. She feels him underneath her but would've still noted the tightening of his jaw and the steel creeping into his compellingly soft, brown eyes. She doesn't comprehend why, but apparently what is stoic and android to others is a myriad of controlled expressions to her. And possibly Uhura; she hasn't really dared to ask. If she'd had balls she'd be worried about losing them, but as it was, she was sure Uhura could find other ways to inflict pain.

Inhumanly hot fingers brushed her bare thigh briefly, it feels like nothing more but a feather, only it carries the electric charge she's been so used to receiving from Spock whenever they touch, skin to skin or not. It was a cue to move, she knew. Grinning, she rolled off of her First Officer and followed through her motion until she stood up. She watched him rise; smooth and elegant and dignified despite his tousled hair and rumpled clothes.

She bit her lower lip in amusement, trying to suppress a faintly, embarrassingly girly, giggle. Spock was ridiculously hot, alien temperature notwithstanding. It was all she could do not to nip his ear or lick that neck. Which was bad thoughts to have of her First Officer, but she was still getting used to all this Captainly stuff, like not entertaining fantasies of banging her crew, dammit.

"This is true," he agrees with her previous statement, nearly forgotten in her observation of him. "Situations do seem to have been against you, sir. It remains quite logical, then, for us to continue training as it would serve you to achieve further skills in fighting against those of superior strength, until a time when situation will play little part in your success."

"Aww," she cooed, taking a step closer and brushing her hand along his arm. "I didn't know you cared!"

He was tensing up again, she noted with a little bit of guilt. The last month had been filled with causal touches now that they worked in close quarters, and her offer of chess one evening had prompted a tradition of at least thrice weekly meet for a game in their free time. She was, by nature, a tactile person and even more so around those she cared for. By now, Spock was among those, had been quite early, despite their rocky start. She was never one to linger in the past, grudges not a foreign subject but unusual of her character.

Somehow, she suspected Spock had picked this up and something had loosened within the half-Vulcan and the rest—well, it played out quite naturally. Maybe that epic friendship she'd been promised wasn't so far away (though, that other Spock, the old man that made her want to hug him and never let go in some primal protective way, had seemed quite surprised to find she was female).

"I assure you, Captain, your health and safety is of great importance to this ship. It would be remiss of me, as it is my duty as First Officer, to not insure every step is being taken to prevent you from unnecessary harm."

Geez, but he was still a stick in the mud.

"Yeah, yeah; you dutiful Vulcan, you," she sighed, stepping away and turning to make her way across the training mat they'd occupied in the gym. She stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, groaning slightly at the pops of bone and creaking joints. "Well, thanks for the spar anyway! God knows it took  _forever_  to make you see it my way, but, here we are." She shot a glance over her shoulder. "Up for some chess after shift, First Officer?"

He had not remained idle where she'd turned from him, but was already catching up with those long strides of his. "Indeed, Captain," he murmured, brows lowering slightly in a way that told her he was displeased or uncomfortable. Perhaps both. "However, I regret I must decline your invitation. I have already made plans for the evening, and it would be impolite of me to cancel."

She shrugged; a bit disappointed now that she didn't have anything but unfinished reports to look forward to, but smiled in reply. "It's okay Spock, some other time then?"

"I would not be averse to such an arrangement," was his quick response, that little quirk of his head that was something between a nod and the curious tilt of a bird. Her smile widened, and the tips of his ears turned green. Well, greener, she mused.

She had always been appealing to others – be them male, female, human or alien – for as long as she could remember. That her First Officer acted Vulcan-flustered around her had escaped her at first, she'd thought it annoyance, but as their seemingly mutual distrust and dislike had dispersed she'd started to clue in on the signs. He was a red-blooded, well, no; green-blooded man, and it was normal. However, he was Vulcan; monogamous and currently in a relationship.

She toned down her smile and subtly moved a slight bit away. He was probably beating himself mentally for being attracted to anyone other than his girlfriend, and she didn't want to make it worse for him. Really, she wasn't that much of a bitch people liked to think.

Though, she'd definitely tap that.

"Well, I'll see you later!" she declared, parting to step into the women's changing room. Catching his eyes, she threw him a friendly wave. "Have fun!"

He opened his mouth to reply, probably to point out that Vulcans did not 'have fun' and most likely to return her good bye but the door was already closing behind her.

She wondered why he'd looked so confused; it wasn't like she'd thrown some obscure idiom at him. Shrugging, she let it go in favor of stripping out of her sweat-soaked clothes; a tight, black t-shirt and worn, loose-fitting red shorts that rode low on her thighs. First a shower, then she'd probably drop by Bones before returning to her cabin for some well-needed catching up with her reports. Fuck but that was hard to adjust to; the sheer amount of paperwork to deal with was overwhelming. But Jamie T. Kirk didn't bow to any challenge, and she'd be damned if she gave any reason for those stuffed old shirts in the Admiralty to doubt their decision in granting her Captaincy.

In a good mood after a fun and full-filling spar, she entered the showers humming. The steam was thick and she allowed herself to relax; a rarity even before all this. For now, though, there was just the water on her back and her hands on her skin and it was bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Bones!" she sings, almost skipping into sickbay and through the doors of the CMO's office, because she knows it annoys the hell out of him when she's so disgustingly cheerful in the face of his scowl.

"Dammit Jim! Don't you have a ship to run?," the doctor grumbled, only looking up from his PADD to give her a heated glare telling her she's interrupted some frustrating work. She thought she heard him mumble something along the lines of "I'm a  _doctor_ , not a babysitter for  _the golden girl of Starfleet!_ ", but it was hard to tell with the drawl of his Southern accent.

She grins shamelessly, sliding up to him and settling herself between his desk and himself by a firm push against his chest. "You need to get laid, Bones! You're all bitchy and grumpy; it's not good for you! The offer still stands, you know." And she's wriggling her brows and smiling slyly from beneath long lashes.

Doctor Leonard McCoy is the only person who's ever turned her down, and continuously resisted her not so inconsiderate charms even under repeated exposure. No matter what she'd done before she'd realized that he'd stay around as a friend and that suited her so much better, he'd refused to bone her.

It was how the nickname was born, and while it used to be a taunt and a tease, it was now tinted with warm affection, and still made the older man flush at times.

"Oh shut it, that wanton sexual over-drive you've got goin' ain't that attractive," he grumbled, leaning back to create some space between them. "Or have you forgotten I'm your damn physician and privy to all the dirty details of those bloody STDs you keep gettin'? No sense in the youth today, you'd think you'd learn and start using a fuckin' condom, but no."

She throws her head back and laughs, crossing her ankles as she leans back on her hands gripping the edge of the desk. "Hey! Where's the adventure in that? I prefer it au naturell, doctor!"

"Don't I know it," he sighed, glancing back to his PADD. "So, was there somethin' you wanted, because dammit Jim, read the nice little shiny plaque on the door; says CMO, not sex therapist, doesn't it?"

"Really? My eyes must be getting bad," she grinned cheekily, "I could swear…"

"Jim," he groaned, massaging his temple and she relented, if only to keep those hypos she knew were in his desk right where they were.

"Spoilsport. Anyway, nah, I just wanted to drop by, make sure the nurses haven't killed you yet or started a mutiny. I can never seem to decide what would come first."

Bones glared, but his lips twitched in a smile. "If there'd be any mutiny it'd be against your ass, Captain."

"Ha! As if!" she snorted, jumping up and sliding away as quickly as she'd slipped in. "Since everything seems to be in order…later Bones!"

"Make sure to get some sleep! You ain't fooling me, kid!"

The doors were closing. "Yes mum!"

* * *

Chekov was adorable; there was no other way to describe it. Those puppy eyes and soft, bouncy locks just begged for attention. Jamie had found herself forcibly resisting ruffling them on several occasions, as well as pinching those cheeks and placing wet, sound kisses on each of them just like an annoying aunt might do. She feared, however, that it might be taken the wrong way. The kid had a serious hero-complex.

And apparently, dating older women was how they rolled in Russia. Or so she'd been told, with much stuttering and blushes and hypothetical references to 'friendz'.

"…..and iz really quite zimple, Keptin, zee? You just take thiz variable, zee?"

She did see, but it'd taken her close to twenty minutes. Although frustrated at the problem her young ensign had presented her with, she was amused by his blatant eagerness in sharing his beloved equations and explaining them to someone attentive enough to pay attention and learn without the condescending attitude the youth often met.

They had that in common, she mused. She, youngest Captain in Starfleet and female to boot; and Chekov, youngest on the Enterprise and probably the youngest to have his position and genius onboard any other ship in the 'Fleet.

She wanted to ruffle his hair again, the way he was looking at her now as she contemplated the mathematical problem with an interested tilt of her head. He'd caught her on her way back to her quarters, and having nothing but reports awaiting her, she'd fallen in step with him to one of the rec rooms.

"Yeah, I see it now. Thanks, I just needed that last bit of the puzzle. This is really great, Pavel," she noted, smiling. He blushed, deep red and he was almost vibrating in his seat now and good god but he was  _adorable._

"Yez! Yez, it quite eazy when it iz zolved, and you zee how it workz out."

"Yeah, that's the beauty of it. When you're done and you can see it."

He nodded eagerly, eyes intent on her face as she smiled again and handed him back the PADD.

"Anyway, I think I've stalled long enough; gotta get back to those reports," she sighed, grimacing a bit. "Thanks, Pavel. See you next shift."

He stood with her, grasping his PADD to his chest and looking so nervous and disappointed and pleased it almost made her sigh. Great. As adorable as he was crushing on her, she was still his Captain. And, yeah, like seven years his senior. Even if she hadn't been his superior and in the process of quelling her libido, she wouldn't go for him. Too much innocence and she wasn't good with that; too fragile in her hands and she preferred it unbroken when it was so sincere. Better have life and age mature it than have someone wretch it apart (she knew this from experience).

"Good bye Kepten! I mean, good night! Yeah, zhat too. Good night Kepten!"

Suppressing a giggle, she wrinkled her nose in delight before giving him a wave and turning to leave the room. Her steps faltered as she spotted Spock and Uhura occupying a corner, a small table between them. Huh, she hadn't noticed them enter; they must've arrived after her and Chekov. Her focus had pretty much been on that insanely complicated maths problem since she'd set her eyes on it so she supposed it wasn't that strange. Still…

Spock had apparently been observing her because as soon as she'd noticed them their eyes had met and Jamie gave a crooked smile and a wink, only to watch that green flush his cheeks.

She left before Uhura caught on, preferring her scull intact and attached to her body, please, thanks.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed relatively quickly, and it was late into the night and early into the morning when she finally filed the last report and finished her latest cup of a countless string of coffee.

Damn, she really needed to learn when to lie off, she mused. She was still so unused to have such a set schedule and responsibility to follow; something that demanded enough sleep to keep her alert and enough food to keep her balanced. At the Academy, she'd sleep through lectures or missed them entirely because, well, she always aced the tests anyway. Now though, 400 something people depended on her efficiency and it was daunting as well as it was thrilling in its challenge.

With the hours she'd lost working through PADDs, and the amount of caffeine now in the system to keep her going, would probably not allow her more than three and a half hour of sleep. Not the optimal; she required four to five to feel like herself the day after.

Baby steps, she told herself. You learn from your mistakes.

Sighing, she tried not to think what mistakes might cost her from now on; so far, the Enterprise's missions had been simple in nature and they haven't strayed far from Earth and had mostly acted in diplomacy as well as a symbol of strength to the enemies of the Federation that were eagerly trying to see if Nero had weakened them enough for a successful assault.

However, last time they'd spoken, Pike had alluded to a possibility or something a bit more productive coming up. Admittedly, she could hardly wait. As nice as it was to breathe after what had occurred no less than three months ago, Jamie Kirk was not accustomed to be still for any long periods of time. It just didn't work; she'd be fidgety and bouncing with energy and moody as a teenager. She suspected Pike knew this very well, and she hoped it was so that he didn't want to unleash that particular monster upon the crew of the Enterprise just yet.

Well, whatever happened, sleep would need to come first. Falling heavily onto her bed, grunting a bit as she bounced on the hard mattress, Jamie closed her eyes and breathed out. She didn't bother to change out of uniform; too weary now that everything had caught up with her. It didn't take her too long to succumb, despite the caffeine. Thank god for small mercies.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain, it would appear from your appearance that you are not of optimal health," the smooth voice of Spock greeted her where she stood in her doorway having just opened after bolting up to answer to buzz. Seriously, she'd been scared awake for this? Even his eyebrow was in place, for fuck's sake.

"Is that Vulcan for 'shit, you look like hell frozen over, Captain'?" she grumbled in reply, pushing her hand through her hair in an attempt to soothe it. She was sure it stuck out in all direction, but she refused to blush. Uhura probably had wicked bed-hair too; that straight ponytail was just too perfect not to.

"As Vulcans do not believe in the concept of hell, that would be most illogical, Captain," came the predictable response, slightly stiff as she remained unwilling to elaborate on her state of distress.

"Yeah, yeah. What's up Spock? Am I late for my shift?" she dismissed, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

"No, Captain, there is approximately 1.3 hours left until you will be expected on the bridge. I merely wished to discuss something in private settings before such a time, as you had made yourself unavailable last night."

She blinked, a bit too tired for Spock-speech but getting the gist of it. Once she caught up, she didn't bother to suppress her growl and heated glare that had Spock stiffening further in alarm and confusion. "Great, just great. Instead of three hours, I get two. Great. Fucking awesome. Whatever, come on, get inside then, and spill."

Hesitantly, Spock followed her lead and the door swished closed behind them. Settling herself behind her desk she motioned for Spock to join and she was pleased to note he did almost immediately instead of going on about a preference for standing as he'd done in the beginning. She was short enough already and she just really hated looking up at people all the time. Spock didn't make her feel quite so small when he too was seated, though admittedly, that could have something to do with the adjustment she'd made to the chairs.

"So yeah, what's up?" She didn't feel up to making this drag on longer than necessary; she might be able to catch a nap before shift yet.

Spock eyed her, taking in her wrinkled uniform and dark circles beneath her eyes, as well as the pale pallor of her skin. She had not looked this weary yesterday, and he felt a twinge of anxiousness at the rapid change. Shifting, he resolved to set things right again.

"Initially, I was going to inquire of something that has caught my attention as of late, but it seems a more pressing matter has made itself known."

Puzzled, Jamie titled her head. "Yeah? What's that?"

"Your health, Captain," he stated calmly, with more patience than he felt. Had they not had a similar conversation just hours ago? "It would appear your sleeping habits are poorly lacking. Have you consulted Doctor McCoy?"

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes tiredly and slumped further in her chair. "It's nothing Spock, I just forgot about the time as I was filing those damn reports. I inhaled a bit too much coffee. But other than that, I'm fine. Really."

"Your lack of concern is, as always, admirable," he noted, unable to quell the urge to comment such and even to mask the sarcasm in his tone. Jamie's wide, blue eyes snapped up at him in surprise and stared for a moment before warming and glinting in that agreeable way that told him his Captain was amused.

"What can I say? I'm just that awesome!" she grinned, pausing to yawn again. "Anyway, yeah, seriously; I'm fine. I promise to get a good night's sleep tonight, okay? Okay, good. So, what else was it you wanted to talk about?"

Here, he hesitated. Nyota's response to his observations had been to inform him of the need of this confrontation, but he was illogically unwilling to breech the topic. Filing it away for later meditating, he braced himself.

"I came here to discuss Ensign Chekov."

She blinked, face blank in her shock before her eyes widened and she started to laugh. "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm going to have this conversation with my Vulcan First Officer! I was so sure Bones would get to me first!"

Confused, Spock raised a brow. "You were aware of the situation?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "I'd have to be pretty blind to miss it. However, no need to worry Spock. It's quite normal for humans to develop affections for those they admire. It's nothing."

"I beg to differ, Captain," Spock said, resisting the urge to frown and not quite sure he managed in the face of his Captain's amusement. "It is quite inappropriate, and as you have in the past exhibited a tendency to act on others' interest I find it necessary to remind you it is against regulations, and that you cease encouraging such behavior."

From the tense silence that settled, Spock sensed that somewhere, it had gone wrong. Her eyes weren't glinting anymore and they seemed to be of a blue closer to ice than a summer sky.

Illogical.

"I understand, Mr. Spock. Your concern has been noted," she said, voice oddly stiff compared to her usual (irrelevant, he noted) warmth. "If you'll excuse me, I need some time to shower and eat before the shift. I trust you can see yourself out."

And then she was gone, the door to their joined bathroom locking with a soft beep.

He looked down at his hands, now clasped in his lap.

Unwilling to acknowledge the heavy feeling of regret and helpless floundering, he stood and left before the thought of staying and knocking on the bathroom door took root.

* * *

Jamie knew she was being stupid and stubborn and an overall ass. She knew he probably –probably, hopefully – hadn't meant it _that way_  but she was tired of being pushed away and she was tired of the words and the looks. Strangers she could deal with, fuck them, but…Spock? She didn't really know what to do, how to feel. Their friendship had seemed to smooth and sure, new but growing and deepening steadily, and she had been…assuming he'd know. That he'd be like Bones and see past it and she knew it was unfair. He was Vulcan, with little understanding of humans and much less of someone as screwed up as Jamie herself.

But the day following that morning she'd been stiff and perhaps cold and even though she knew it wasn't fair of her, she realized that perhaps, it was better this way.

Uhura seemed silently pleased by the rift between them, and it unsettled the blonde. She'd flirted shamelessly with Uhura and eventually Spock but she'd dropped all that, it was just teasing now, but perhaps that was stepping over the line still. She didn't want to lose Spock's friendship out of a careless remark, but she could probably do without the flirtatious teasing. They all could. For Spock, they were unwanted, for Uhura probably annoying and unpleasant. Jamie, well, she just flirted with everything and yeah, Spock was  _hot_ , so she hadn't really thought about it. Until now.

God, was this a fucking loveboat or what? Puppy crushes and triangle dramas. No, she was definitely through with it. There were other open for her attention, probably fighting for it too. And she had shoreleave for the rest.

She didn't get up to stand by his station when she asked of his readings, and it earned her a quick glance but otherwise his usual smooth voice replied steadily. Yeah, she could do this.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost two weeks since 'The Resolution', as she's come to call it, and Jamie is quite eager to accept the invitation to Bones' quarters for a few glasses of that nice amber liquid over the newest edition of a medical journal and a few laughs. They're in the mess when making these plans, seated together with Scotty and Sulu (which, by default, meant Chekov had been tagged along as well, much to the kid's delight).

"It's your day off tomorrow, and you're gonna do drunken research to celebrate?" Sulu interjected, leaning forward and staring at the pair of them like he was missing something. Bones rolled his eyes as Jamie broke out into laughter ( _not_ giggles; she just had a rather light voice, okay?).

"Well, not the  _usual_  kind, right Bones? We don't always study anatomy on my dates," she said with a wink, grinning as Scotty's ears turned bright red and Sulu choked on his drink.

"Date?" Chekov repeated, uncertainly, and she almost rolled her eyes. Bones beat her to it.

"Don't listen to her kid. And would you pass the salt, Scotty? Stop staring for Christ's sake!"

Well, that seemed to snap most of them out of their stupor. Jamie shook her head, grinning. The rumors that had spread about her close friendship with the older doctor back in their Academy days (not so long ago, she muses, suppressing the weird feeling that always manifested at the thought) had been quite creative, and she wondered if they would be following them out in space too. In these past two weeks, it seemed likely.

Apparently, crossing out Spock on her list of people that were Fun to Flirt With resulted only in increasing her touchy-feely self among the others. She thinks she might've broken something in his mind when she kissed Bones soundly on the cheek for delivering the heavenly hypo that stopped that horrid allergic reaction she'd had from that damn plant in the labs several days ago. Kisses, between them, were for drunken affections and annoying teasing only. Not sincere gratitude.

She even caught herself leaning forward to smile, tilt her head, and add another blink when talking to  _Komack_  of all people. Even though his flustered reaction (pulling at his collar, glaring) had been the most amusing thing  _she'd_  seen since Sulu, in a bout of embarrassed clumsiness, spilt a whole tray of some plant's phlegm samples on Uhura who'd come to take a look at the newest addition in the botanic gardens, Jamie didn't think that her First Officer had been all that amused by it. He'd gone rather stiff by her side, and damn it, but it was  _hard_  to keep her distance. Although there were no longer and subtle brushes along his arm, or lingering smiles and teasing winks, sometimes he stood so close and looked so confused it hadn't taken her long to realize he noticed the change. How could he not? He was, sometimes, too observant for his own good, she thinks. And it makes her feel even worse; she knows he deserves an explanation because he's still her friend, and they still play chess and bicker and discuss warp field mechanics.

She just hasn't worked up the courage yet, and she doesn't even know what she's afraid of. Maybe, she comes to realize as Spock meets up with her as she leaves the mess with a quick to Bones and the others, maybe she's afraid he'll observe something she doesn't want him to see.

Because it hurts more than it should, and feels more like a betrayal, to cancel their chess game tonight because Bones invited her for a few glasses of brandy on a whim.

"I'm sorry, Spock," she says, not quite meeting his eyes. "Another time?"

He shifts where they stand outside her quarters, arms flexing and alluding to a tighter grip of his hands behind his back. She winces, forcing herself to finally meet his heavy gaze and smile. His eyebrows are drawn together in a frown, and she gets the impression his ears (so tempting to lick, and bite) are flattened against his scull in some form of emotional distress. She can't quite tell  _what_  form, but his eyes are dark (so expressive) and the expanse of his wide shoulders (perfect to hang on to) are stiff in some form of determination. She really needs to stop observing him like he's going to be her next partner to warm her bed, because he _wasn't,_  dammit!

"If I have offended or displeased you in any way, Jamie, I would be much obliged with you would share this so I may make amends."

Oh.

Holy  _balls._

He'd said her name, just like that, without prompting. And she's such an ass; she should've had this conversation directly after that confrontation about Chekov. What did it matter if she let something slip? Spock could handle it, and she most certainly could, right? Right, well, regardless, they were  _not_  doing this out in the open.

"Let's go inside, Spock," she said, after taking a deep breath. Turning, she quickly keyed in the opening sequence and stepped inside, not waiting for his reaction, and quickly made her way to her desk. Sprawling in the chair, she looked up and Spock and grimaced. "Sit."

Promptly, he did, and she thinks she's never seen him this nervous. But the stubborn set of his shoulders were still present, even if he might've been wringing his hands a bit.

"You've done nothing wrong, Spock, the fault lies with me," she begins, holding up a hand to prevent an interruption. He snapped his mouth shut and nodded, indicating he understood. She smiled. "I have treated you like my other friends, and this has caused trouble I didn't mean for. I flirt, Spock. I touch and feel without giving it a conscious thought and this sets some people off. For Uhura, this part of me was offensive. For Chekov, it's misleading. For you…it's intruding. And I'm sorry, Spock. When I realized this I…stopped. It was nothing you did, it's not because I think any less of you, but rather the other way around. Okay?"

She waited, not realizing she was holding her breath until her lungs started to burn. Silence. Spock was staring at his hands, eyebrows titled into a frown. For a few moments, she thought he might simply stand and leave, but he finally looked up and something about his eyes made her freeze.

"It…was never intrusive. It seems to have been more misleading, as with the Ensign. I…apologize. I will…take my leave, Captain. I wish you a pleasant evening."

He was standing, and before she knew it, she's launched herself across the desk and firmly gripped his wrist. She would not be able to hold him with force, but the surprise was enough to keep him still for a few moments. It was all she needed, hopefully.

"What do you mean by that Spock? Don't you dare run!"

He didn't; staring at her hand around his wrist with an unfamiliar intensity. She wondered if any of her feelings were seeping through; she could sense her heart clapping hard in her chest in startled confusion.

"You stated that you were simply treating me as any one of your friends, Captain. I was under the wrong assumption that you…were expressing a…different kind of interest, in me. I…." He trailed off, cheeks and ears flushed a light green and Jamie could feel her breath hitch and stomach flipping dangerously.

"You…seem disappointed. But…what about Uhura? It's natural to be attracted to people aside from your partner, Spock, if that's the problem it's all right, I understand, but…"

He titled his head. "What of the Lieutenant?"

"Your girlfriend," she pointed out, frowning as she wondered if maybe he wasn't as monogamous as she'd thought. His eyes widened, and as she felt his hand flex she realized she hadn't released his wrist yet. And Spock hadn't removed her grips, either.

"The Lieutenant and I ended our romantic relationship shortly after the mission's start. We remain friends. You did not know?"

She quickly came to the conclusion that she needed to sit down, and as she slowly sunk back into her seat she released his warm wrist and blinked, dumbly.

"Um, no?" she began, shaking her head. "But she was acting like the proper scorned lover whenever I got too close to you, and…."

She trailed off as Spock slid around the desk to stand close, looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Although the decision to part ways was mutual, Nyota has remained rather illogically protective. I have attempted to assure her you are not what rumors make you out to be, and it would be illogical to assume such without any substantial evidence, but she refuses to 'back down' until she has 'seen it with her own eyes'."

Jamie thinks he might've broken something in her with that little speech, but she didn't really care, because right now she was more concerned with kissing those lips that were so close, once she had stood up.

Spock remained still for perhaps a heartbeat or two (shock, she gathered, and probably with good reason. She moved fast when she was on a mission), before her nudging tongue was met with his own (and everything was right with the world, because she's never shared a kiss like this, and the simple fact that it was  _Spock_  was so awesome in itself she didn't quite knew what to do with herself, so she simply moaned, and let him deepen the kiss further).

"Wow," she whispered against his lips once he broke away to allow them to breathe. His breath was hot against her skin as he answered with a quiet "Indeed". They stood still for a few moments; breathing each other's air, with her hands buried in his silken hair, standing on her tip-topes, and Spock's arms resting around her waist with warm hands cradling her arched back. As a dull ache began to form in her feet from trying to reach Spock's height, Jamie let herself sink back to the floor and she didn't even bother to suppress the giggle that bubbled up from somewhere deep inside.

"Well, this was rather fast and unexpected," she remarked, grinning at the raised brow she got in return.

"Since it would seem that perhaps I was not faulty in my observation that you harbored a different kind of interest in me compared to others, and you have been properly informed of my availability, it does not seem so 'fast and unexpected', as you say," was his reply, and she couldn't help but steal a quick kiss; pressing soft lips against his swollen ones (she can be nice  _and_ bite, should the situation call for it) before pulling away.

"Really? How d'you figure?" His eyes didn't leave her mouth as she spoke, continuing to observe them even as he tried to explain. "We have engaged in interactions of those seeking romantic interest for approximately 2.3 months, and as such, a conclusion of this nature is…logical."

And highly anticipated, she wanted to add in an imitation of his calm, serious voice but he was leaning in and capturing her lips before they could part. She was quite content to leave it at that, because she thinks she's starting to see stars as she's pushed up on her desk and Spock's warm body slips in between her legs. A hitch of breath breaks the kiss, Spock's hips pushing against her and making her head drop back and her body arch in search for more.

"Hello star," she whispers in his ear later, kissing the tip, because he's heat and bright flame in her arms and somewhere along the way, lights are on 10%, and he's the only thing in sight. Apparently, 2.3 months were enough foreplay and she can't help but agree.

**END**


End file.
